


Le jardin de Madame Baranovskaya

by Zwiezraczek



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Erdem x H&M, Flowers au, M/M, Magic AU, The Secret Life of Flowers, Years&Years - Hypnotised, beaucoup de mystères, c'est pas encore clair dans mon esprit mais on y arrive, un peu trop peut-être
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/pseuds/Zwiezraczek
Summary: Yuri ne savait pas où il s'embarquait, mais il était certain d'une chose: il allait changer sa vie.





	1. ou le jardin où le printemps ne prend jamais fin

**Author's Note:**

> "C'est une histoire d'amour très moderne, située dans une maison de campagne pleine de ses propres secrets et elle est comme une métaphore de notre temps: c'est difficile de vivre dans le monde, mais ici les choses qui ont réellement de l'importance continuent à grandir dans un printemps éternel" - Baz Luhrmann pour Erdem x H&M
> 
> Je me suis lancée une seconde fois dans quelque chose de plus long et construit. A vrai dire, la vidéo [ERDEM x H&M - The Secret Life of Flowers](https://youtu.be/PEANC3ipyws) m'a totalement inspirée avec sa musique (Years&Years - Hypnotised), l'ambiance fleurie et tout ce qui va avec. C'était juste une question de temps que je trouve quelque chose à faire avec, et qui de mieux que le petit Plisetsky pour faire vivre cette aventure?
> 
> J'espère que tout ça vous plaira!

Yuri n'avait jamais su comment être une fleur. Et ce ne fut absolument pas Otabek qui l'aida à le devenir ; il s'était toujours senti différent des autres, comme des pétales sauvages couronnant le pistil jauni. Il était beau, comme les lys au parfum doux et chatouillant les narines aux plus allergiques d'entre eux, il était rayonnant, comme les gouttelettes glissant entre les feuilles épanouies ; ce n'était un secret pour personne. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était ce vent sauvage faisant virevolter ses cheveux dans cette campagne anglaise aux allures citronnées, et ses doux yeux des profondeurs des océans regardaient le paysage défiler. Ce voyage lui sembla interminable. Ses doigts s'impatientaient sur les rebords de la portière, tandis que ses joues se creusaient d'impatience.

\- Ma famille ne sait pas où je suis, finit-il par marmonner comme pour lui même, sans regarder son interlocuteur qui conduisait prudemment, il jeta au blond un coup d’œil furtif et ce fut pour la première fois qu'un sourire délicat apparut sur son visage. Ni avec qui.

\- Toi non plus tu ne le sais pas, répondit celui qui conduisait cette fois-ci en tournant son visage vers lui, scrutant les traits de son visage angélique pendant quelques instants avant de changer de vitesse, d’accélérer et de finalement entrer dans un tunnel large.

Yuri ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Cet Otabek, il l'avait rencontré il y avait peu, dans un endroit peu connu de la ville mais avant tout inattendu. Ce n'étaient pas ces bars mal famés, ces endroits où les drogues se mêlaient aux douceurs alcooliques tandis que les corps transpirants échangeaient de furtifs coups de langue, mais cet endroit huppé où il l'avait emmené -certes d'un endroit où la musique était peut-être un peu forte, où les odeurs n'étaient pas les plus agréables, et puis peut-être que finalement Yuri lui-même n'était pas présentable-, l'avait fait asseoir face à lui et attendit que la bouche du blond s'ouvre enfin. Il fut inutile de préciser que ce dernier s'était senti sauvage, primitif face à cet homme si bien habillé, aux cheveux luisants comme la soie ou la rosée du matin, lui petit bout de lierre aux extrémités rongées par l'indifférence et la peur. Il lui avait murmuré un bref merci, la tête dans les nuages, l'âme dans les limbes de ses pensées, un tourniquet de sentiments et de boissons dans l’esprit. Il se retenait de vomir. L'autre, impassible, l’auscultait de ses prunelles tout droit descendues d'un marronnier blanc, une main sous son menton comme pour soutenir sa tête tombante par la fatigue du soir ; l’œil pourtant vif, son regard sembla hypnotisant, enchanteur et charmeur aux yeux du petit russe.

* * *

\- Bienvenue dans les Jardins de Madame Baranovskaya, poursuivit Otabek en s’engageant dans les profondeurs du tunnel sombre, les feuilles automnales suivant leurs mouvements dans le vent délicat caressant les douces mèches de Yuri. Là, où le printemps est éternel.

Les lierres foncés grimpaient aux cieux du plafond, l'humidité rendait l'endroit magique par un certain aspect -peut-être brillant-, des feuilles melliflues jonchaient au sol, se crispant à chaque passage de pneus et craquant plus fort encore que le moteur de l'engin. Il leva ses yeux ciel vers les murs mousseux, sortant sa main de la zone prévue, effleurant du bout des doigts les murs en pierre froide, mouillée. Il l'avait senti, ce printemps. Il sentait son corps revivre, pourtant ses yeux lui suggéraient l'automne, sa peau hurlait la fin de saison, ses oreilles confirmaient leurs dires ; seule son âme savait, elle savait qu'il appartenait à cet endroit. Éclairé par le soleil, ébloui par les rayons fructueux des débuts de saison des amours, il ne put croire ses yeux face au spectacle qui se présentait à eux. Le chemin boueux d'Angleterre avait laissé place à un chemin de graviers, de sable fin et pâle, faisant glisser les pneus comme s'ils volaient au dessus de la route ; Otabek semblait sourire, ou du moins Yuri le crut. Sa joie fut sublime, son rire fertile, il se sentait comme un enfant à Noël, l'hystérie dans le cœur, le cœur sur la main, la main sur le cœur. Le paysage somptueux qui se dessinait devant lui n'aurait jamais pu être rêvé par lui, petit être de papier pouvant mourir d'un simple coup de flamme, périr dans les ténèbres qui habitaient sa vie. L'herbe était coupée court devant cette demeure cachée par les pins fleurissant désormais, leurs fruits ocres apportant de la vie aux branches piquantes. Le temple était délabré -car il lui sembla que ce fut jadis un temple romain, qui sait ; pourtant l'époque victorienne dut parvenir à son esprit à la place-, lorsqu'il mit un pied à terre, son sac à dos sur l'épaule le faisant courber, il put sentir la moisissure se recroqueviller sous ses doigts lorsque sa main se posa sur les colonnes qui soutenaient encore la bâtisse. Otabek avait sa valise brune en main, avançant avec confiance vers l'intérieur, tandis que Yuri, plus hésitant, n'osait poser pied à l'intérieur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit comme une fleur au soleil, voyant les premiers rayons caresser ses pétales lorsqu'il y entra. Ce ne fut que fleurs, des roses, des belles, des bleues, des sublimes, des violettes, des magiques. Des lustres volaient dans les airs, investis par les nombreux feuillages des jardins à l'anglaise, si désorganisés pourtant si beaux : une harmonie dans le désordre. Et Yuri tourna sur lui même à plusieurs reprises, laissant Otabek disparaître de sa vue, se délectant du spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue approchant fleurs et feuillages, posant sa main sur les eaux des fleurs, là où les cristaux brillaient les fleurs apportaient ce je-ne-sais-quoi de plus magique qui les rendait non pas sublimes mais divins. C'était un paradis sur terre, ou tout comme. A ses côtés, des buissons feuillus semblaient s'étendre à perte de vue dans ce temple fermé, temple de la nature ; il y engagea sa main, avec douceur, sentant la fébrile rosée du matin glisser sur son épiderme. Il approcha son nez des petites fleurs colorées dont émanait un parfum miellé, l’emmenant presque ailleurs, comme dans un lointain souvenir qui jadis fut, et dont la nostalgie grattait les murs voulant l'en éloigner. Des pétales atterrirent dans le nid de ses cheveux, il y passa furtivement sa main les ôtant une à une, les feuillages tombèrent au sol ne faisant qu'un avec lui, comme s'ils avaient été là, toujours.

\- Tu me suis Yuri, la voix rauque de l'homme l'éveilla de sa rêverie le faisant tourner brusquement, comme une tige ébranlée par le vent.

\- J'arrive, finit-il par dire le sourire aux lèvres, suivant docilement son interlocuteur à travers un couloir de fougères aussi inégales que belles, cachant par moments les discrètes fleurs parsemées un peu partout qu'Otabek évitait soigneusement à chaque mouvement, et Yuri fit de même.

\- Je voudrais que tu rencontres quelqu'un, enfin c'est plutôt quelqu'un qui voudrait te rencontrer ; finit-il par avouer, se tournant face à lui tout en continuant à marcher le long du couloir végétal, valise tenue à l'arrière de son épaule, le visage impassible, un air mystérieux s'arrêtant aux pieds d'un escalier en marbre sableux.

Émoustillé, Yuri arriva tout près de lui ; la mousse fondait sous ses pas. Que tableaux aux murs, des cadres aux dorures fines, des motifs floraux gravés sur eux ; et les toiles, envahies par nature, représentaient des hommes et femmes plus beaux les uns que les autres, Yuri en eut le souffle coupé tandis qu'Otabek, stoïque, attendait -semblait attendre- quelqu'un. Et elle apparut, cette jonquille. Un voile aux couleurs ensoleillées se répandait derrière elle, tandis que ses escarpins résonnaient sur le marbre ; les manches en dentelle représentant les magnificences de la nature couvraient ses bras fins tandis que sa main squelettique parcourrait la rampe, florissant chaque endroit que ses doigts pouvaient effleurer. Ses yeux étaient aussi verts que les eaux d'un marécage enchanté, les étoiles et les lucioles y apportant lumière et éclat, des cheveux tirés vers l'arrière comme soutenus par une main invisible les hydratant à chaque instant et ses pommettes orangées qui apportaient chaleur à son visage durci par l'aspect égyptien de son nez. Elle était divine, sous tous les angles et Yuri se demandait ce qu'il avait mérité pour la voir, la rencontrer. Lui, petit être fragile, sans valeur et avenir, comment avait-il pu se rendre ici ? Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, Yuri se sentait rapetissé à chaque instant, écrasé par cette aura lumineuse. Et lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle porta sa main sur sa joue. Le petit corps fut parcouru d'un frisson, mais pas celui qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant, un tout autre frisson lui fut procuré par cette femme aux doigts de fée. Elle ne sourit pas, Yuri non plus.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je n'aime pas une fleur plus qu'une autre ; sa langue trahissait ses origines slaves, froides, qui contrastaient avec la chaleur de ses extrémités. Je les veux sauvages, libres, spontanées, finit-elle par lui chuchoter de ses lèvres beiges avant de s'éloigner de lui, un Otabek souriant face à eux, une main dans la poche et l'autre sur son épaule supportant la valise.

« Où me suis-je embarqué? », se demanda-t-il silencieusement tandis que la femme s'éloignait suivie par Otabek ; il ne trouva aucune autre alternative que de les suivre. Un couloir adjacent lui ouvrait ses bras, aux couleur violettes comme Sappho, aux odeurs des îles de Lesbos, au soleil orangé éclatant les fenêtres avec ses rayons enflammés. Charmé par les lieux, il ne fit attention aux pétales rouges lui volant dessus, le renversant presque, et d'un coup de main le rattrapant. Des yeux arctiques, un sourire ravageur et des lèvres sanguines ; tout le tableau encerclé par des boucles sauvages -parfois retenues par des couronnes fleuries, et d'autres aussi libres que l'air-. Elle était plus grande, sublime, parfumée. Sa main retenant le corps du blond ne tarda pas à s'en ôter, avant de se décaler avec malice aux côtés d'Otabek.

\- Nouvelle fleur, demanda-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser écarlate sur la joue de cet homme si impassible ; elle posa de nouveau ses glaciers sur Yuri. Mila, fit-elle en lui tendant la main, Madame Baranovskaya est enchantée de t'avoir parmi nous, j'en suis certaine.

\- Yuri, se présenta-t-il en serrant avec délicatesse sa main, omettant de demander pourquoi elle était enchantée, tout ça faute à ses jolis yeux.

\- Filez tous les deux, ce soir on prépare un banquet pour ta venue ; lui apprit-elle le montrant du doigt tout en riant, gazouillant presque avant de passer derrière eux et traverser le couloir dont ils venaient. A ce soir, _Yu-ri_ , chanta-t-elle en lui jetant un dernier coup d’œil en disparaissant derrière un virage feuillu.

Où avait-il atterri ? Il lui avait fait confiance, et désormais il questionnait ce choix. Otabek lui indiqua de le suivre, de les suivre puisque Madame Baranovskaya était déjà loin insensible aux perturbations qu'avait causé celle aux cheveux flamboyants. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la longue traînée derrière elle scintillait sous les chatouillements du soleil, elle les attendait face à une porte sculptée, ornée de motifs plus recherchés les uns que les autres ; Otabek fut le premier à la rejoindre, un Yuri hésitant le suivait et finalement, lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, Madame Baranovskaya lui indiqua de pousser la porte, d'un insaisissable geste de la main. Il posa sa paume rosie sur le bois couvert de mousse fraîche, poussant la porte vers l'intérieur de la pièce, un pied y entrant déjà pressé de la découvrir ; certainement pas déçu. La chambre orangée et lumineuse, aux rideaux carmins aussi larges que ceux des palaces que Yuri pouvait simplement s'imaginer, des fleurs s'étendant à vue d’œil -des dorées, ocres, ambrées- étouffées par un surplus de lierre et de fougères prenant place même sur les baldaquins aux voiles purs comme neige, les draps doux au premier coup d’œil et encore plus confortables une fois assis dessus, comme des milliers de fourrures d'angoras. Un glace infinie se trouvait sur le mur, tâchée par l'humidité mais le spectacle qu'elle reflétait était hors de prix, infiniment sublime.

\- Ce sera votre chambre, lui dit-elle les talons sonnant sur le parquet boisé. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, adressez-vous à Otabek. J'espère de tout cœur que vous vous plairez dans mes jardins, fleur de lysée, expira-t-elle avec une douceur froide avant de retourner à la porte, une traînée de fleurs apparaissant en dessous de son voile jaunis. Ce soir, nous ferons un banquet en votre honneur ; vous devez rencontrer tout le bouquet, ses paroles mystérieuses volèrent à travers la pièce comme un encens avant qu'elle ne la quitte sous le regard dubitatif du blond qui ne tarda pas à s'éclairer tandis qu'Otabek prit la parole.

\- Installe-toi, investis l'espace, étends tes racines et ton feuillage. Et si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces fleurs ? Pourquoi c'est le printemps ici alors qu'en Angleterre c'est l'automne, mais nous sommes en Angleterre pas vrai ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi tout semble si magique ici ? Quel est le but de ma présence ici, les questions fusèrent telles des flèches en pleine figure de l'autre qui ne put que sourire face à tant de questionnements.

\- Tu comprendras tout ce soir, je le promets.

 


	2. ou la créature divine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "C'est une histoire d'amour très moderne, située dans une maison de campagne pleine de ses propres secrets et elle est comme une métaphore de notre temps: c'est difficile de vivre dans le monde, mais ici les choses qui ont réellement de l'importance continuent à grandir dans un printemps éternel" - Baz Luhrmann pour Erdem x H&M
> 
> Un son pour accompagner la lecture (qui sera toujours le même haha) [Years&Years - Hypnotised](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LipFW7HGBGQ)
> 
> (L'entrée du JJ style, en toute classe et douceur)

_« La normalité est telle une route pavée. On y marche confortablement, certes ; mais aucune fleur n'y poussé »_

Fleur de lysée. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait encore ? Yuri était allongé dans les larges draps, les caressant avec délicatesse de sa main de lait. Les fleurs procuraient une ambiance protectrice à cet endroit, comme si aucun homme n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer, hormis lui-même. Toutes les couleurs dansaient autour de lui avec la lumière du soleil qui, au gré du temps, se répandait sur les pétales et les meubles boisés rongés par le lierre et l'humidité. Combien de fois il avait rêvé d'être ainsi choyé, combien de fois s'était-il senti rejeté par les autres, combien de fois avait-il voulu couper ses tiges ? Il ne comptait même plus. Il se leva finalement, écartant les rideaux de son chemin afin d'atteindre le vaste balcon qui offrait une vue sur la cour intérieure du temple ; ce fut une étendue verte qui accueillit ses prunelles émeraudes, un labyrinthe à en perdre la vue -comme sa vie, aussi complexe et impossible à cerner- où des hommes fastueusement vêtus et des femmes aux drapés légers et volants courraient les uns derrière les autres, dont les rires parvenaient à ses oreilles. Il se demandait ce que faisait son grand-père en ce moment même. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, mais c'était tout comme. Il avait peut-être été le seul à se soucier de son départ si prompt, un sac à dos sur l'épaule, un large sourire sur le visage illuminé par ses cheveux d'ange : c'était ça qui l'avait convaincu, voir son petit-fils heureux, comme lorsqu'il avait sept ans et dansait près des rosiers dans le jardin qu'ils avaient hors de la ville, ce petit morceau de terre où les abeilles luttaient contre les incessants insecticides, où les fleurs de fraisiers se propageaient en automne, où Yuri sentait une joie de vivre. Mais le jardin fut vendu, faute d'argent ; et Yuri ne dansa plus jamais devant lui. Il était la seule personne qu'il regrettait de quitter, son grand-père, cet homme aux milles visages et aux quatre cents coups. Tandis que ses doigts courraient sur le marbre, sa chevelure fut portée au gré du vent, les yeux dans le vide, l'âme dans les abysses des pensées. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi cet endroit semblait le rendre plus heureux, pourquoi son cœur s'enflammait ici, pourquoi son teint fleurissait.

Il fut tirée de ses rêveries par une main sur son épaule, la lourdeur du parfum sauvage des pistils, la douceur de sa peau. Il se tourna, d'une seule inspiration paniquée et lui fit face, à Otabek.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, Yuri ; annonça-t-il du tac au tac voyant les yeux apeurés du blond.

\- Je n'ai pas eu peur, rétorqua-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse, sentant son cœur vouloir sortir de la cage osseuse qui l'emprisonnait.

\- Tant mieux alors, nous devons nous préparer pour ce soir.

\- Nous ?

Yuri n'avait jamais été « nous », il avait toujours été « lui », « moi », « seul » ; ce « nous » lui était nouveau -un renouveau, puisque les seules fois où il se sentait « nous » étaient les moments passés avec son grand-père-. Passant son regard par dessus l'épaule d'Otabek, il remarqua deux chemises blanches envahissant les douceurs des draps, quatre jambes de pantalon noires pliées en deux délicieux carrés ; il se sentait nu, nul. Ils étaient obligés de l'habiller, pathétique créature.

\- C'est gentil, j'ai mes propres affaires. Tu peux le dire à Madame.

\- Tu pourras le dire à Mila ce soir, c'est elle qui m'envoie.

C'était donc pire. C'était la belle fleur aux pétales sanglantes qui l'envoyait. Peine et pitié. Il grommela, se frayant un chemin entre les longues traînées de tissus carmines, avant d'atteindre ledit lit où l'attendaient patiemment les vêtements prêtés. Ce n'était pas Madame qui les lui envoyait, pourquoi s'en priver ? Puis, elle semblait volontaire, gentille, adorable, charmante, douce, séduisa... Il inspira profondément. Il se sentait beaucoup trop faible face aux charmes des autres, il détestait le montrer. Sa main caressa le tissus délicat de la chemise blanche.

\- On doit être en bas dans vingt minutes, le bouquet nous attend ; reprit Otabek dégageant d'un geste de la main le rideau.

\- Le bouquet, répéta Yuri tournant ses yeux vers lui, ses cheveux suivant avec vivacité son mouvement.

\- Tout sera beaucoup plus clair ce soir, comme je te l'ai déjà dit : fais moi confiance.

Yuri avait trop fait confiance, confiance à vouloir en mourir. Son regard était pourtant d'un apaisement mortel, d'une dignité royale, d'un naturel improbable et Yuri avait envie d'y croire aussi longtemps que cette rêverie durait. Sa main fut embarquée par la sienne, doucement, sentant la peau rêche de cet homme qu'il venait de rencontrer il y avait peu, il le sentit encercler sa main de ses longs doigts comme une compresse. Son dos fut immédiatement collé à son torse pendant un long instant ; et il se sentit comme au paradis, dans le jardin d’Éden où le printemps ne fanait jamais, rempli d'une sensation bien étrange au creux de sa poitrine. Et lorsqu'il le relâcha, se tournant vers la grande glace, il arrangea ses parfaits cheveux, sans prêter plus d'attention au pauvre Yuri qui restait, là, ahuri et émerveillé à le contempler et voir ses doigts attraper chacune de ses mèches d'un geste furtif et presque imperceptible.

\- Ils vont nous attendre si nous ne nous dépêchons pas.

Et si Yuri désirait qu'ils les attendent... ?

 

* * *

 

Rien ici n'était conforme aux apparences. Ce fut sous les colonnes enchanteresses couvertes de dorures et de végétations que Yuri se trouva assis à une table tout près de la jolie rousse aux yeux arctiques. Tous ici étaient jeunes -hormis peut-être ces trois hommes au fond, l'un aux boucles angéliques, l'autre aux cheveux d'argent et le dernier aux cheveux de seigle -, magnifiques, ahurissants ; et lui était assis, tel un inconnu -car il l'était-, tel un intrus -car c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait- auprès d'eux qui riaient tous ensemble. Il n'écoutait plus les musiciens jouer, il ne regardait pas non plus les chandeliers : il désirait savoir qu'était cette cérémonie aux allures divines, et qu'avait-elle à avoir avec lui. Un gazouillis de Mila le réveilla de son sommeil de pensées, ainsi qu'un léger coup d'épaule, avant qu'un sourire n'orne son visage de poupée de porcelaine.

\- Tu es absolument divin _Yu-ri_ , lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille tandis qu'Otabek, face à eux dégustait un verre de vin rouge. On se demande qui a pu te prêter ces habits pour habiller ton feuillage.

\- Merci Mila, c'est très gentil de ta part ; répondit-il les yeux quelque peu baissés, toujours un peu intimidé par la situation, mais il ne fallait pas, j'ai mes propres affaires...

\- Nos affaires, sont tes affaires, lui apprit-elle avec un sourire avant de lui embraser la joue -c'était peut-être une manie chez elle-. Dans tous les cas, je suis heureuse de rencontrer une autre fleur de Russie ; à vrai dire hormis Madame Baranovskaya et les deux au fond, dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'argenté et le seigle, je me sentais un peu seule... Mais rien de bien méchant, je ne veux pas me plaindre ou quoique ce soit.

\- C-comment tu sais que, réussit-il à articuler doucement en la regardant ébahi.

\- Ta fragrance ; tu sens la neige de St.Pétersbourg, les pirozhki, la vodka pure et quelque part dans ton œil je peux voir les motifs du folklore russe qui dansent à travers tes pupilles et les mélodies qui en émanent me rappellent mon chez moi tant adoré.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Non je rigole, juste la fragrance russe.

Il ne savait plus que faire. Certes, elle blaguait : mais pas à propos de son odeur. Machinalement, il porta sa main à son nez, inhalant sa peau -puisque ce ne pouvaient pas être ses vêtements puisque justement ils ne lui appartenaient pas- sous le visage hilare de Mila, et l’œil incompréhensif d'Otabek. Les flammes se ravivèrent, et un bruit de talons fit vibrer la pièce. Tandis que Yuri, trop occupé à vérifier son odeur, analysait son épiderme, Madame Baranovskaya telle une fée aux doigts d'or et aux cheveux couverts d'une toile d'araignée qui fut couverte par la rosée du matin puis enluminée par le soleil lui-même, se déplaçait vers lui, une robe noire fleurie dont la longue traînée ne faisait qu'effleurer le sol sur lequel elle marchait. Sa main se porta finalement sur l'épaule de Yuri, et celui-ci leva sa tête vers elle, les yeux d'un chiot, avant de se mouvoir de l'autre côté où Otabek siégeait et s'arrêter auprès de lui, un verre de cristal à la main, regardant Yuri dans les yeux.

\- Et vous, jeune homme si silencieux, lui dit-elle tandis qu'Otabek regardait avec attention Yuri. Quelle forme vos plaisirs prennent-t-ils ? Quels sont vos désirs les plus secrets, fleur de lysée ?

Avant que Yuri ne puisse répondre, il vit Otabek se crisper ; comme s'il l'avait senti s'avancer. Suivant son regard, Yuri le vit. Ce fut un bref mirage, placé devant les flammes de la nuit, derrière les voiles aériens voguant au gré du vent. Il le regarda et se perdit dans ses yeux océan, sa peau quelque peu hâlée brillait de mille feux, comme couverte de diamants précieux ; Otabek se leva brusquement mais Yuri ne le vit point, n'ayant d'yeux que pour cette créature venue d'un autre monde. Sa bouche dut s'entrouvrir, car un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ce visage parfait tandis qu'il avançait, la main droite dans la poche de son pantalon noir, vers la table des convives, « bouquets ». Il cligna des yeux à de nombreuses reprises, peinant à y croire ; une si sublime créature lui faisant face, même Mila et ses pétales pâlissaient à ses yeux. Le sourire narquois décorant son visage, il tendit la main à Otabek qui ne la refusa point avant de s'asseoir de nouveau.

\- Mon frère, le salua la divine création tout en portant un regard furtif à Yuri.

\- Mon frère, lui répondit Otabek, faisant de même mais plus longuement avant de montrer d'un geste de la main le blond. Voici Yuri.

\- Enchanté, je suis Jean-Jacques, lui fit-il avec un sourire florissant collé aux lèvres. Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec Mila, observa-t-il en pointant du doigt la trace rougeâtre sur sa joue brûlante.

\- Tu fais de moi une horrible personne, JJ, lui dit-elle le revers de la main soutenant dignement son menton tandis qu'elle lui adressa un clin d’œil auquel il répondit pareillement.

\- Beaucoup de tentations, n'est-ce pas, fleur de lysée ; demanda Madame Baranovskaya couverte par le brouhaha incessant des convives, il semblait qu'elle ne s'adressait qu'à Yuri et qu'elle lisait à travers ses vitres aux couleurs des feuillages. Mes enfants, nous allons présenter notre histoire au nouveau venu, à la fleur couronnant une fois de plus notre bouquet, reprit-elle de voix plus vive tandis que les gens se turent. Nous sommes les fleurs ornant la laideur de ce monde. Nous sommes les fleurs du futur, vous l'êtes mes enfants, aucun d'entre eux n'osa parler restant obnubilés par les dires de cette femme à la voix si particulière. Notre existence divine, nous la devons à notre bien aimé Pan, dieu des fleurs, fleurs des dieux. Le « tout » lui appartient, les campagnes et les champs, mais avant tout nous, fleurs. Pan était mort, nous le ravivons. Le divin me donna ce don dont je dois faire bon usage : reconnaître et rassembler toutes les fleurs afin de rendre le monde meilleur. Avec toutes les fleurs, nous rendrons beauté au monde, beauté à tous. Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes là, mes enfants ; c'est pour cela que cette fleur de lysée se joint à nous, finit-elle par dire en pointant du doigt Yuri, perdu dans ce long discours dont il ne saisit aucune information : Jean-Jacques et ses doux yeux bleutés l'avaient absorbés dans un tourbillon infini tandis qu'Otabek à l'abri de son regard émeraude ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour cette fleur de lysée.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tu as aimé n'hésite pas à laisser un kudo ou un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir! Et si tu veux, tu peux me retrouver sur [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/)

**Author's Note:**

> Si tu as aimé n'hésite pas à laisser un kudo ou un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir! Et si tu veux, tu peux me retrouver sur [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/)


End file.
